


I'm Not Going- Wait, Maybe I Am

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Love/Hate, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: "I was wondering if you could write a tomlinshaw fic based on Little Mix's 'Love Drunk'?"</p><p>~</p><p>“He’s such a dick,” Louis complains, huffing loudly and making a show of unbuckling extra slowly and climbing out of the car with extra grace. Harry couldn’t look less impressed.</p><p>“You so want his dick,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Going- Wait, Maybe I Am

**Author's Note:**

> My writing has come back I think. Prompts, lovelies?

“We're back, everyone,” Nick singsongs as the previous track fades out and they're on air again. “And I'm joined right now by five wonderful pals of mine. Say hello, One Direction!”

“Hello!” the boys all chorus and Nick chuckles a little, looking at all of them. Liam look attentive despite the early hour, much unlike Zayn who seems to be ready to fall asleep on the table. Niall simply looks bored, his fingers tapping idly against the surface of the table. Harry is beaming at Nick and it kind of lightens up the atmosphere a lot to have at least one boy who really wants to be there. One boy who wants to, three who don't really care, and then one who absolutely loathes being there. Talking to Nick. So _early_.

Louis keeps glaring at everything and everyone who talks to him or gives him a look or _moves_. He doesn't want to be there and he has no problem with letting everyone know. They're supposed to be there to promote their new single and see if it made number one in the charts this week. But it's seven in the morning and Louis is 100% positive that the charts will still be available in five hours. Five hours would both be a reasonable time to get up and a great reason not to be on Nick's _stupid_ show. The music he plays is shit anyways.

“So boys,” Nick says, pulling Louis back into reality. The way he says it though makes him sound like a concerned father and maybe he is, Louis thinks, because Nick's _old_.

“We're about to reveal this week's top 5 of the charts. Who's excited?” he asks, wiggling his brows, because he knows very well that it's too fucking early to be excited about anything. Except for Nick Grimshaw of course. And apparently except for Harry as well.

“Yey,” the boy cheers, sounding only half enthusiastic, but Nick gives him a wide grin in return and laughs a little.

“At least one of you is up and about. The others are just snoring away on the tables,” he scolds them with a smirk. “Been out partying again, yeah? I heard Louis' newly single. Were you out to celebrate your freedom?”

Louis just wants to hit him. Nick looks so smug because he _knows_ that Louis hates him already, but then he of course has to go ahead and push all of Louis' buttons. Louis is pretty sure that management has told Nick very clearly _not_ to talk about his and Eleanor's breakup, but apparently Nick doesn't give a shit. And he'll get away with it. Louis knows it and judging from the shit eating grin on Nick’s face he knows it too.

“No,” Louis says sweetly, faking a tight smile. “Had a quite night actually.”

“Oh we did,” Harry chirps in and Louis wonders if Harry is awake enough yet to register the tension between Louis and Nick or if he's just trying to make conversation. “We watched this really awesome movie on telly, what was it called?”

“The Avengers?” Nick asks excitedly and Harry agrees. “Oh yeah, I watched that too. It was on last night, wasn't it?” Nick continues then and Louis wants to roll his eyes because _fuck yes_ it was on last night, that's what they've been talking about.

“Good show, good show,” Nick hums thoughtfully and flips a few switches on the DJ board in front of him. “Anyways, let's get down to spots five to three, please,” he exclaims and then puts on some previously recorded track of the tacky jingle voice announcing the three songs that got placed third, fourth and fifth in this week's charts.

Their track isn't one of them.

“Ohh,” Nick says mockingly as the track finishes. “One Direction is still in the race for number one this week! But so is Little Mix's 'Love Drunk' and we're gonna have the showdown of the century in just a minute here. But first we're gonna play a track. And this is actually my record of the week, so we've played it every morning so far. This is The Script’s new single. Enjoy!”

As the record starts playing and all the microphones are switched off, general chatter picks up.

“Showdown of the century,” Louis mumbles hysterically under his breath and he didn't totally mean for Nick to hear, but the older man only purses his lips and lifts an eyebrow sceptically.

“Sorry for trying to make this at least _a little_ interesting, when it's actually pretty clear who won,” Nick bites back and Louis rolls his eyes, though he doesn't quite know what the man means. In fact it's not clear to Louis at all who won. Their single was good as always and they do have really supportive fans, but Little Mix's new sing is pretty amazing as well, Louis has to admit.

The record that's playing slowly comes to an end and ends Louis internal discussing on who might have made number one this week. He is going to find out in a minute anyways and he wouldn't want to make it seem like anything Nick Grimshaw says gets to Louis. That's just ridiculous.

“We're back on and I'm still joined by this week's chart's potential number one: One Direction. They're up against Little Mix and it's a pretty tough deal, I must say. So,” he pauses for a second, flipping another switch. “We have Zayn here and you're still dating Perry, right? From Little Mix.”

“Yeah,” Zayn says sounding unimpressed and still awfully tired.

“Let's just say _if_ Little Mix was number one this week, what would you do? Would that be like.. a _relationship crisis_ or something?”

“Ah, no totally not,” Zayn says and Louis spaces out a bit, because what's about to come next is the same diplomatic answer he's heard so many times before. _I'm so proud of what she achieves and we support each other as best as we can bla, bla bla_.

Nick chats with them a little longer, obviously killing time before “the big revelation” as he likes to call it. Louis couldn't be more annoyed about it, because the longer it takes them to get to the big announcement the longer he has to sit there seeing as nature ruined a perfectly fit body like Nick's with an absolutely twatty personality. It's a waste, really.

Not that he would _ever_ admit to that.

Louis rolls his eyes at his own thoughts and catches Harry gaze who is curiously looking at him, blinking his eyes. The older boy merely shakes his head the tiniest bit and Harry furrows his brows for a moment, but turns his attention back towards Nick when the DJ starts speaking again.

“So this is it,” Nick drawls slowly, pausing in between words and letting the tense background music play for _forever_. Louis has to stop being annoyed by Nick for a moment to focus on how excited he is for this, how anxious to know if they have made it to number one once again. He has a good feeling.

Niall next to him looks a little more focused now, prodding Louis with his elbow. Louis only grins and nods back at the blonde, trying to hide his excitement. He really doesn't need another mocking comment coming from Nick.

“Finchy, please let us reveal who made it to number one this week,” Nick says, the unnerving music still playing in the background. “Bring in the golden envelope.” And even Matt rolls his eyes at that, because Nick is being stupid and Louis thinks he does that only to annoy him. Nobody could possibly _always_ be so fucking annoying.

“Just tell us already,” Matt finally sighs and Nick grins widely and totally pleased with himself. He glances down at one of the papers in front of him one of the other reporter had brought in only a minute ago, with all the results. And no matter what Nick might have said Louis was _not_ trying to catch a glance at the script at all.

“Well then,” Nick sighs dramatically, lifting up the paper for all of them to see as he reads. “This week's number two is.. One Direction. Which means Little Mix is number one!”

The boys all frown and Nick furrows his brows putting on a fake sad face.

“Shame,” he says. “It really is.”

“Love Drunk is a pretty good song though,” Harry says with a tight smile, obviously trying not to be a sore loser.

“It is, innit?” Nick agrees and then flips a couple of switches on his board again. “So we're gonna play it now. Love Drunk, this week's number one!”

And then the track starts and Nick turns their microphones off, fiddling with his board and computer at the same time, pulling the headphones off his ears clumsily. His quiff falls and the curls get tangled in the cord, making Louis chuckle at the annoyed frown on Nick's face. Eventually the older man looks up and shoots Louis a bewildered look, his lips almost tugging into a small smile.

“Boys?” somebody announces from the door in that moment and Louis doesn't let his gaze linger on Nick's tangled curls for a moment longer before turning around. He doesn't.

“We best be going,” the girl standing in the doorway announces. She's new in their management team and Louis can't really recall her same. Laura? Lauren? Something like that.

She looks down at the clipboard and rattles on about all the other interviews they have lined up for the day and Louis wants to throw up. They just fucking lost number one anyways, why even bother anymore, he thinks bitterly, putting no effort into hiding his emotions.

Harry glances at him worriedly and Niall squeezes his shoulder. Nick looks at him with big eyes and looks awfully amused, his eyes shining mischievously.

“Right, well boys,” Nick says as they all get up to leave, the headphones still hanging off his neck and half tangled in his hair. If he knew what he looked like he's probably embarrassed Louis thinks somewhat satisfied with himself.

“Shame about number one, but you know. I'll still bother with you.” He laughs at his own joke and even Zayn can't help but roll his eyes now. “What do you say, drinks at mine tonight?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry says right away, shooting Nick a somewhat thankful smile.

“You should all come,” Nick says then and that's a little weird. He always formally invites all of them, but usually only Harry goes. None of the other boys want to intrude when Nick and Harry are together because they all figured they just.. you know. Fuck.

“Sounds great,” Niall agrees cluelessly and before Louis gets a word in between Liam nods as well. That damn puppy, always being so polite.

“Well alright, we're all going then,” Zayn agrees after a while and Louis' jaw drops just as Laura or Lauren or whatever ushers them out of them rooms and Nick yells a quick goodbye after them.

“I'm _not_ going to his hipster place,” Louis says right away not quite sure if he was loud enough for Nick to hear. Not that he would care anyways.

“Come on, Lou,” Harry mumbles soothingly from his side, slipping an arm around Louis' shoulder to gently guide him down the corridor and to the back entrance where their car is parked. “Drinking with him is always fun. His flat is lovely.”

His _flat_. He doesn't even have a house. Probably doesn't have an extra room for Louis to escape to either.

“I'm sure his _bedroom_ is lovely,” Louis mumbles back, not really meaning for the younger boy to hear, but of course he does.

“What? His bedroom?” Harry asks confused and Louis rolls his eyes, not planning on telling Harry anymore. Zayn however kind of ruins those plans when he squeezes into the seat next to them in then van, patting Harry's knee lightly.

“Louis means you only ever get to see his bedroom. 'Cause you're shagging.”

Harry's eyes grow wide. “You think Nick and I are shagging?” he asks bewildered turning from Zayn back towards Louis who has gotten slightly pink around the tips of his ears and really doesn't want to have this conversation right now. When Louis doesn't answer and Zayn only mumbles something along the lines of “He was _convinced_ you were.” Harry doesn't take his eyes off Louis, but only starts laughing.

“Oh God,” he gasps out between laughs as he keeps cackling up, sweating Louis' thigh playfully. “We are so _not_ shagging. That's a brilliant story though. Totally gonna text Nick about it,” he adds then and his quietly chuckles on as he pulls his phone out. Louis only rolls his eyes and he wants to tell Harry not to tell Nick what he said, but that would mean that he cared. And Louis really didn't.

 

~

 

Louis tried begging and pleading, sweet talking and shouting but nothing worked. He couldn't even get Liam to help him persuade Harry that he didn't have to go to Nick's that night. But Liam refused and Louis threw a tantrum, making them all twenty minutes late.

And despite all his efforts to get all the boys fed up with him and to just leave him be he is now riding with the other four boys in Harry's huge car across town to the pissy little suburban neighborhood Nick lives at.

Harry is chatting away excitedly behind the steering wheel while Niall next to him is beaming away in anticipation. Liam is cackling at something Zayn said and Zayn in return looks about ready for some booze. Louis is stuck in the back row by himself, fuming with anger, pointedly keeping his eyes off the other boys.

“It's going to be fun,” Harry promises for the hundredth time that day after he parked his car. Louis is still sat in his seat, the belt still buckled. “You're not seriously gonna wanna stay in the car,” the youngest boy states helplessly after a moment. The other three boys are all standing a couple feet away and even though Zayn looks slightly amused by Louis' our right refusal to even set a foot on Nick's ground they all look ready to head inside rather soon, the cold night wind pulling on their light jackets.

“He's such a _dick_ ,” Louis complains, huffing loudly and making a show of unbuckling extra slowly and climbing out of the car with extra grace. Harry couldn't look less impressed.

“You so _want_ his dick,” Harry mumbles back with a laugh and Louis reaches out to slap him, but the taller boy ducks away quickly and jogs a few steps to catch up with Liam, Zayn and Niall.

The closer they get to the front door the slower Louis walks, contemplating to just turn and run and maybe get a cab when he get back onto the main road. But just as he tries to remember which way they came from the front door swings open and even though Louis can't see Nick yet he can already hear his obnoxious voice (really, who thought he was good for the _radio_?) greeting the other boys joyfully.

Louis slows down even more, kicking pebbles across the floor to waste time as he takes the last few steps towards the front door of Nick's house.

“Look who's made it!” Nick exclaims as Louis comes closer, noticeably far behind all the other boys. Nick's voice is still annoying. “Princesses always takes a little longer, yeah?” he asks and Louis comes up with a truck load of funny and snippy comments, but Harry is right behind Nick giving Louis this _look_. This look that means _I'm about to be disappointed by you_.

Louis _hates_ that look, hates it even more than he hates Nick. And so he swallows all the lovely comments he's come up with and pushes past Nick without saying anything at all. Harry doesn't look exactly delighted, but it sure could have been worse and when Louis nudges his side carefully upon toeing his shoes off Harry gives him a crooked smile and then Nick ushers them all into the living room.

Louis has been in Nick's flat before and the only nice the he has to say about it is that just like Nick's body the flat isn't quite as twatty as Nick's personality is. But Nick is quite the twat, so that really doesn't mean a lot.

“Drinks?” Nick asks, being a good host and all as they all scatter onto the couches and the floor in front of the TV.

“Well, I'll need something strong to make it through the night,” Louis huffs and gives Nick a disgustingly sweet smile as he saunters over to where Nick is standing by some sort of mini bar. The man looks rather pleased with himself.

“You're not gonna get yourself _love_ drunk, are you?” he asks, grinning smugly down at Louis who stops mid motion and turns to glare at the older man.

“Get it?” Nick nudges Louis' shoulder lightly, wiggling his eyebrows inappropriately. “Because 'Love Drunk' was number one and now you're getting drunk but not-”

“Yeah,” Harry says suddenly from across the room. “I think we get it.” The younger boy looks from Nick to Louis, obviously aware of how tense Louis is. Louis wants to thank Harry for making that stupid twat shut up, but then he remembers that Harry was the one who got him into this situation to begin with. So in the end Louis just glares at Harry, doesn't grand Nick another look and waltzes off to plop down on the ground next to Zayn.

 

~

 

The air stays tense all through the night and they end up watching movies, because with something going on on the screen there is no need to talk and less room for arguments to arise. Nick stays away from Louis and Louis is glad he does so.

Halfway through the Harry Potter movie they're watching Harry scoots up to Louis side with a drink in his hand and a kiss pressed against the smaller boy's temple. Louis accepts the drink and the silent apology and lets Harry pretty much crawl into his lap, his head resting against Louis' shoulder.

Another couple of minutes into the movie Niall decides that he is bored out of his mind and makes up a drinking game where each of them gets a character from the movie and as long as that character speaks you have to keep drinking. Him and Zayn end up arguing about who gets to be _Harry_ and so Liam steps in, declaring that they should just draw a character each.

Niall writes down the names and Liam lets them all pick a folded piece of paper, making sure no one is cheating. Of course in the end Louis who didn't want to play that stupid game and didn't plan on getting wasted at Nick Grimshaw's house draws _Harry_ 's name.

The real Harry complains about how _he_ should get to be Harry Potter, but that complaint is shot down quickly enough by Zayn and Niall, because apparently _everybody_ wants to be Harry Potter. Well, unless Louis unfortunately, but he doesn't say anything.

The sour feeling doesn't stay long however when Nick draws his papers and gets Voldemort. Louis thinks it's evil and genius and incredibly _fitting_. Harry calls Nick out for it and says a lot of the things Louis had been thinking, however he makes it sound teasing and actually rather nice which is just.. _wrong_.

They chat on for a while and Louis can't help himself but point out that in the end Harry Potter – _he himself_ – kills Voldemort – _Nick_. He thinks it's pretty hilarious, but Niall scolds them all for not paying attention and not playing the game properly. So they all have to focus again while Nick hands out new drinks for all of them.

For Louis drawing the Harry card turns out to be quite a challenge. It's not like Louis didn't know that Harry was the lead character (after all the stupid movie _is_ called Harry Potter, probably for a reason), but he couldn't recall the little wizard having that fucking much on screen time. Louis is basically drinking nonstop. On the plus side, so is Nick.

It's the first of the Harry Potter movies they're watching and the last twenty minutes of the film is basically just a showdown between Harry and Voldemort who have about equally as much time on screen. It's horrifying. Louis works through three beers within that time and thinks that may be a new record. He's too occupied even to see how Nick is struggling through the task.

“That was not a fun game,” Louis declares when finally, _finally_ they credits are rolling down the screen. He's not sure, but he thinks he slurs a little in his speech, Harry nudging his stomach from the side.

“It really wasn't,” Niall agrees from the couch. He drew Dumbledore's character and is painfully sober at this point. Everybody seems to be painfully sober except for Louis and Nick.

“Alright, let's play something else,” Zayn announces and swiftly stands up, dragging Liam with him. Before Louis knows it Harry is gone as well and sitting without getting to rest against Harry's shoulder has become hard so he flops down onto the carpeted ground, snuggling against the fluffy material.

It takes Louis a while to realize, but the room has gone awfully quiet and turning his head a much as he can all he see is the empty bottles where the other boys sat just a moment ago. He lets out a huff and rolls onto his back, taking in deep breaths.

“Am I alone?” he asks into the empty room, more of a rhetorical question. When he gets an answer however, he flinches hard enough to accidentally knock over an empty beer bottle.

“I'm here, princess,” Nick says and he sounds just as slurry as Louis feels.

“Stop calling me that,” Louis snaps, trying to sound angry through the fuzzy haze of his drunken brain. “Twat,” he adds for good measure. Nick laughs.

“We should go out sometime,” the man suggests then and Louis is pretty sure it's either Nick's drunk mouth talking and Louis' drunk ears hearing things. He shakes it off and thinks about going to sleep for a bit. Harry could always carry him to the car and then take him home. Louis doesn't care.

“What?” Nick asks suddenly and Louis turns over onto his stomach to get a look at Nick laying on the couch.

“What?” Louis asks back, propping his head up on his hands. His head feels heavy.

“Did you say something?”

“No,” Louis says, a slow grin spreading across his lips. “Did you?”

“Oh yeah,” Nick replies offhandedly, chuckling quietly to himself. “I said, we should go out sometime.”

“No you didn't,” Louis disagrees, trying to get drunk Nick to shut up. He doesn't know what he is talking about.

“Yes, I did?” Nick laughs, but it sounds rather questioning. “Well.. I at least did now. Dinner, princess?”

Louis wants to get up and punch Nick for calling him princess all the time, because Louis is not a girl and not a princess and Nick is stupid and anyways. He just doesn't understand what Nick wants.

“Why?” he ends up asking sceptically and even though he knows it's not really a very smooth answer, Louis still wants to know. Nick is still chuckling on the couch, turning his head to face Louis now.

“Because you're a princess.” His eyes twinkle evilly. “And I bet you really, really want to.”

“As a matter of fact,” Louis starts to say, and no matter how slurred his speech is he is still proud of his delightfully eloquent way to speak. “I do not. Very much so. Not.”

“So you do?” Nick asks, laughing again.

“No,” Louis says again, his brows furrowing angrily.

“Yes, you do,” Nick says then and is he ever going to stop laughing now? Louis still glares at him.

“Let's say.. Tuesday?” Nick suggests, biting his lip like he is trying to think of something.

“I'm busy Tuesday,” Louis mumbles even though he is not, but Nick doesn't seem to hear or to care anyways.

“Tuesday at seven. I'll come pick you up, princess.”

“I'm not going,” Louis said, letting his head drop down onto the carpet to hide his face from Nick's intense stare.

“Yes you are, princess.”

 

~

 

“Harry-y,” Louis complains as Harry drags on his arm to get him into the car. It's past three in the morning and Louis should have sobered up at least a little bit by now, but he's still stumbling and slurring and generally pretty drunk. Harry laughs at him.

“What, love?”

“Nick and I are going on a date. Tuesday,” he says as Harry buckles him up and then watches as he and Liam help Niall and Zayn in the back as well. For the ride back Louis was lucky enough to call shotgun before any of the other boys could.

“That's great, Lou,” Harry says with a smile and then buckles up himself ans starts the engine.

“Not it's not,” Louis disagrees, resting his head against the cold glass of the window. “'M not going.”

“Yes, you are,” Harry says with a light laugh, just like Nick and Louis wants to roll his eyes but before he can his eyes are closed, his body dozing off into sleep.

 

~

 

“What are you all dressed up for?” Harry asks casually as Louis saunters through their shared flat on Tuesday.

“Nothing,” Louis says defensively. “I'm not dressed up.”

“You are,” Harry laughs. “You're going on that date with Nick.”

“I'm _not_ going,” Louis repeats for the thousands time, but his eyes wander towards the clock on the wall warily. It's almost seven and as much as he would argue against it when the doorbell rings his heart does a little leap.

“You want me to get that?” Harry asks, looking up from his book, noticing that Louis had gone a little pale.

“No,” he coughs. “I'll.. I'm going.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
